Unleashed
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: A member of SG1 revels in darkness.


Unleashed  
By Ael L. Bolt

Rating: PG  
Word count: 666  
Summary: A member of SG-1 revels in darkness.

Author's notes: Crossover with Star Wars. Linked to Dark Jedi Princess' Powerlust series, set during Powerlust VI. In previous installments, Daniel was trained as a Jedi by Luke Skywalker and has since fallen to the Darkside in Powerlust V. Sam is currently undergoing Jedi training from Revan Onasi, and has been known to have the occasional prophetic dream. She foresaw Daniel's fall in Powerlust II, but thought it was just a dream.

This story was written solely because of 6/6/06.

* * *

The commander hesitated briefly as he stepped away from the console, towards the dark figure at the head of the bridge. The Dark Lord was shrouded in flowing black robes, arms crossed over his chest as he stared coldly out the viewport, glaring at seemingly nothing. The last man who had broken his concentration had quickly found all the bones in his body shattered, as if a giant hand had wrapped around him and squeezed tight. They were still scrubbing the bloodstains out of the deck plates, and the commander forced himself not to superstitiously hop over the reddish metal as he slowly approached the head of the bridge.

"What is it, commander?" the Dark Lord growled without looking at him.

The commander swallowed hard. "My lord, I apologize for the interruption, but you asked to be informed when we located the traitor Kar'auc."

Burning yellow eyes focused on him, and he suppressed a flinch. "You have him in custody?"

"No, my lord," the commander apologized, hoping the Sith wouldn't strike him down. "Our contacts on Naedene tell us that he is somewhere near the Naeda enclave, but his exact position is unknown at this time."

The Dark Lord continued staring down at the placid verdant orb that was Naedene. Somewhere down there was Anubis' former first prime, and a highly-trained ex-Sith. It wouldn't be feasible to leave him alive. "Position the fleet for planetary annihilation, commander," the dark man ordered at last. "Destroy the entire planet."

Destruction rained down on Naedene, reducing mountains to rubble and flash-burning grassland to ash. Water hissed and evaporated away in seconds. Then the real weapon hit, and the planet's core violently exploded outward, flinging planetary debris through the system. The moons disintegrated as high velocity energy waves slammed into them, breaking them apart like a pair of eggshells under a boot heel. The heavily-modified Sith ship easily withstood the blast, and the Dark Lord watched as Naedene was completely destroyed.

"Did any ships escape the planet's destruction?" he asked, eyes riveted on the frantically spinning fragments.

The commander consulted with the scanning station. "No, my lord. There are no survivors."

The Sith nodded slowly. "Very good. Weapon status?"

"Ragnarok experienced only a five percent power drain during use," the commander reported. "The weapon is ready for use immediately, if necessary."

"Excellent." The Sith observed the destruction for a few more moments. "Set a course for Earth. I have...old friends...to visit."

The people of Earth never saw it coming. The only warning was a small satellite blip, and then it was too late. The oceans boiled away, the atmosphere itself ignited, and the entire planet blew itself apart. Those in Stargate Command didn't even have time to start dialing the Gate before they were disintegrated into ash. The moon was torn to pieces by the shockwave, adding to the newly-formed asteroid belt.

Daniel Jackson surveyed his handiwork emotionlessly. "Two down, more to come," he muttered. "I think it's time to declare hunting season on the Jedi. Locate Samantha Carter."

----------

Sam awoke with a gasp, sitting upright before she finished opening her eyes. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out the stone walls of her quarters on Yavin IV. Hands shaking, she closed her eyes and reached out with the Force like Revan had taught her. A dark presence, familiar and angry, seethed in another corner of the galaxy. There were no voids, no painful echoes to indicate entire planetary destruction.

But Earth was too far away to reach this way, so she hurried out of bed and ran to the Gateroom. She left her GDO behind and simply dialed the Gate. It opened with a reassuring kawoosh, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Earth was still there.

Sam let the Gate shut down as she made her way back to bed. It had only been a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless.

A dream that could still become very real...


End file.
